Father's Day
by Sadistic Demon
Summary: The Lupin gang gets together for Father's day. Pairings: Jigen/Goemon and Lupin/Fujiko. Fluffy.
1. Father's Day

Title: Father's Day

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. Rated PG-13 for implied adult theme. This is a fluffy Jigen/Goemon and Lupin/Fujiko story. Of course, the original characters here are their children. This story was not beta.

* * *

Today is a treat. Goemon's hair is in a high ponytail. His lovely pale neck could be seen as he move about. The ends where just gracing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but think of all the things I wanted to do to that neck as I laid here on the couch watch him work in the kitchen. I'm lucky Goemon's cooking has improved from the first time I met him but, he still strictly cooks Japanese food. As I lay here on the couch watching Goemon work behind the kitchen isle, I think about how luck I am to have him with me. I've never felt happier. True, I was happy with Lupin and our thieving ways but, with Fujiko around all the time it was a real drag to hang out with him. I grew to enjoy the times I spent with Goemon while waiting for Lupin to show up for our jobs. Sometimes I'll be cleaning my gun as he would clean his sword. Other times we would be having dinner, him with his instant noodles and me polishing of some bacon and beans. I use to hate how quiet Goemon was. I was use to Lupin's constant chatter. Being alone with Goemon was almost as bad as being alone with Fujiko when waiting for a job. As time went on though, I came to appreciate the silence and the comfort that came with just knowing that Goemon was in the hideout house with me.

I awoke from my day-dream to the sound of laughter and had my breath knocked out of me by a little boy landing on my stomach. He grinned down at me, his bangs getting in his eyes as he proceeded to yell at me up close.

"Uncle Jigen! Happy Father's Day!" This was followed by someone putting me in an arm lock, taking away any air I had left.

"Jigen! Happy Father's Day you lucky dog you!"

"Lupin! Art! Can't breathe…!"

"Oh! Sorry there buddy." Lupin released me from the arm lock and took his son off me to hold him on his hip. Yep, that's right, Lupin and Fujiko had Arsene Lupin the 4th and Lupin somehow became a stay at home dad. At least now I know why Fujiko played hard to get. Turns out she's really fertile. They're expecting their next kid in a few weeks now. Lupin the 4th ended up with the nickname Art because of his remarkable talent for painting forgery. I can't believe he's only 7 years old and already that talented. Of course, Art is being trained in the world of thieving. Art has to stay at the safe house during our jobs still but he'll have his chance at a real heist soon if Lupin has any say about it.

I got off the couch and saw Fujiko talking to Goemon in the kitchen. She and her daughter, Ofumi, were helping him plate the food for our little Father's Day brunch. Ofumi is 10 yeas old and becoming quite the Fujiko look-alike. Thankfully, Ofumi isn't much into betrayal like Fujiko but is showing signs of Fujiko's love for jewels. As Ofumi took two of the plates to the table I saw a little hand try to get a hold of one of the muffins Fujiko brought for our brunch. It was immediately slapped away by another little hand. I couldn't help but smile at the scene as Lupin laid his free arm on me.

"So, so, where are they? I demand to see your new bundles of joy immediately!"

"Hai, Hai!" replied Art in just as big a voice as Lupin. Ah yes. The reason I'm celebrating Father's Day at all this year. I just became a father myself.

"And how cute they are!" exclaimed Fujiko, coming out of the kitchen with Goemon and the freshly cooked food. Goemon was having a hard time because attached to his legs were twin sets of black haired, blue eyed, 4 year old boys. Yep, twins. Goemon and I are now taking care of twin boys.

"Aww! How cute! They got your long bushy hair Jigen." Lupin said, leaning in really close, Art following along on Lupin's hip. The twins hid behind Goemon's hakama before peaking out. Again, I couldn't help but smile. It was true, the kids had my hair but, they looked a little more like Goemon. As to how we became fathers, well Goemon found these twins during his usual training in Japan. From what I could gather out of Goemon, the kids were abandoned in the forest near his house. One thing lead to another and soon we became the proud parents of these twins. Of course I immediately objected to Goemon keeping the boys. After all, we were no role models and our knowledge of being good fathers was limited. Still, I couldn't help but grow attach to these twins. Not that they were any trouble. The twins were very well behaved for their age.

Art got off his dad's hip and ran up to the twins as Goemon and Fujiko set the food down on the table. Art thrust his hand at the closest one and with a big smile introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Arsene Lupin the 4th! Nice to meet you. And you are?" The closest twin shirked back from Art's hand like it would bite him. The other twin saw this and got between him and Art holding his arms out protectively over his brother.

"Don't scare Toshiyuki you Meany!" Art stare at the boy now in front of him, not understanding that he had frighten Toshiyuki.

"I'm not a meany! He's the one that's scared of a little hand shake. Really now." Art crossed his arms and look away, annoyed at being called a Meany. Goemon took the chance to intervene.

"Tsuyoshi, Art isn't trying to scare Toshiyuki. Toshiyuki is just being shy." Tsuyoshi blinked up at Goemon before look back at Art.

"Oh, sumimasen," Tsuyoshi said with a bow. Toshiyuki copied his brother and bowed too. "I'm Tsuyoshi and this is my otouto, Toshiyuki."

Art smiled at the two and grabbed each of their hands and gave them a firm shake. "That's okay. Don't mention it. I was the same way too when I was younger." The twins looked up in surprise as the older boy shook their hands before cracking smiles of their own. Ofumi couldn't help but add her own two cents, "What do you mean 'younger'? As I recall, you haven't grown one inch since last year. I on the other hand am a good 2 inches taller than you." Art immediately scowled at his one-chan.

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange. These guys were going to be good friends alright. Art's just the same as his father. He can get anyone to open up to him. Goemon came to my side and I put my arm around his waist. We adults watch the scene of our kids fighting and messing around with each other for a little while. I leaned in to Goemon and finally gave in to the urge to kiss him on his beautiful neck. He made a delicious little 'eep' sound and his face turned bright red at the display of affection.

"Jigen now is not the time. We have guests," Goemon tried to point out.

"Why not?" I couldn't help but want to tease my lover. I gave him a couple of more kisses to the neck. My fingers playing with his ponytail. "I think you look very sexy right now with your hair up like that." Goemon turned even redder. I gave in to the urge to give him a quick kiss on those red checks followed by a more passionate one on the lips. Really now, he makes the cutest sounds when kissed.

"Art, Toshi, Tsu look! A yaoi moment!" Ofumi exclaimed. She was a not-so-secret yaoi fan.

"Huh? What? Eww, not here too! I see enough kissing at home to last me a life time." Art cried out, covering his eyes.

"Arsene! Be nice." Fujiko said with a small smack to the back of her son's head. She was also a secret yaoi fan.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san are kissing!" the twins said at the same time pointing at us with wide eyes and open mouths.

"OKAA-SAN! Which means…hahahahaha, I always knew you were such a girl Goemon!" Lupin laughed, causing him to get a big smack to the back of the head courtesy of Goemon. Okay so maybe the kids, all of them, are trouble sometimes.

"Okay," Fujiko said to get all our attention, "Now that everything's done, let's eat. The food is getting cold."

"Aa! You are absolutely right my love. Here let me pull out your chair for you." Lupin being his normal gentleman self pulls out a seat for Fujiko to take, being careful not to push her in to far for the baby's sake. That's right, there is going to be another kid joining us soon. Man the future is going to be interesting to say the least. I wonder if we are going to survive another Lupin joining the party. I look at our group sitting down to our brunch. Lupin and Art are stuffing their faces with Ofumi chastising them on their manners. Fujiko is trying to get Toshiyuki to pat her stomach to feel the baby kicking. Tsuyoshi is trying to shove a whole muffin in his mouth after being challenged by Art to do so and Goemon is attempting to keep Tsuyoshi from choking. Yeah, I think we're going to be okay. Somehow.

Lupin looks at me and grins. "Come on 'Papa,' sit down and join us."

* * *

Original Character's Names:

Arsene Lupin the 4th/Art: Obviously from Lupin the 3rd's name

Ofumi: the name of Fujiko's ancestor is the TV special "Elusiveness of the Fog"

Toshiyuki: means "of wisdom" or "alert and happy"

Tsuyoshi: means "strong"

I had written down the general idea for this story during my free time at school. It really didn't turn out how I hope it would and ended up inspiring me to write little side fics to this fanfic. I might put up the side stories as chapter's to this one to read if I feel like it. I hope you enjoy it. Still no smut, sorry. Can't bring myself to write any yet.


	2. Are You Alright?

Title: Are you alright?

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. Rated PG-13 for implied adult theme. This is a fluffy Jigen/Goemon and Lupin/Fujiko story. Of course, the original characters here are their children. This story was not beta.

* * *

"Mama, are you okay?" Goemon looked down at Toshiyuki. He was staring at him with worried wide eyes. His little hand gripped his hakama. Goemon gave his son a tired smile. He had been working all day. Cleaning, cooking, making sure his boys are alright and training on top of all that made him very tired. His normal endurance training was nothing compared to mother, er I mean, fatherhood. He suddenly had great respect for all those parents out there.

"I'm fine, Toshiyuki. You need not worry," He said, patting his son on his head. Toshiyuki let out a sigh of relief and Goemon felt his heart lighten at the knowledge that he eased his son's worried.

"Good!" said Toshiyuki with a bright smile. "Cause those bruises on you neck looked painful. I'm glad you're all right." Goemon slap his hand over the hickeys and remembered another reason he was so tired today.

"JIGEN!" That man was going to pay.

* * *

Original Character's Name:

Toshiyuki: means "of wisdom" or "alert and happy"

Well, I was bored in class and though "This would be a cute conversation to have." Hoped you liked it. And I know it's short. I didn't want to bog it down with back-story. If anyone is interested you can shoot me an idea for a little short for this universe.


	3. Question

Title: Question

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. Rated PG-13 for implied adult theme. This is a fluffy Jigen/Goemon and Lupin/Fujiko story. Of course, the original characters here are their children. This story was not beta.

* * *

Tsuyoshi was puzzled. He can admit he wasn't the smartest of the twins but defiantly not dumb. He was more of a hands-on learner then a book learner like his little brother. Still, it wasn't often that he didn't understand something. In all his years (almost 5 years now) had he never come across a puzzle like this one. He wanted to ask his Okaa-san about this but he was in the middle of mediation and was not to be disturbed. Walking down the hallway of the old Japanese house he came across his Otou-san sitting on the porch to the backyard. Lying on a white cloth next to him was the pieces of his beloved M19 Magnum.

"Ah! What happen Otou-san? Is it broken?" Tsuyoshi asked. He ran up to his father and drop to the floor in front of the pieces of the gun. Jigen gave a small laugh and patted Tsuyoshi on the head.

"Don't worry Tsu. It's nothing like that. I'm doing maintenance."

"Main-ten-nans?"

"It's when you make sure everything works." Jigen said. He picked up another pieces and looked it over before attaching it to half built gun in his hand.

"Oh," Tsuyoshi said, watching his Otou-san pick up another piece and place it on the gun. "Can I watch?"

"Sure." Tsuyoshi smiled and sat on the porch next to Jigen. Watching his Otou-san cleaning his gun, Tsu smiled as the pieces seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Tsuyoshi was always impressed with his Otou-san. He was amazing with his gun and never missed a shoot. When Tsu wasn't hanging around Toshiyuki and Okaa-san he was following this father. But today wasn't about admiring his father's skills. Today, he had a very important question to ask.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes, Tsu. What is it? Want to help clean my gun?"

"No, it's not that. Um, I was just wondering, um, are we going to have a new baby brother?" Jigen stopped cleaning and turned to address his son.

"Well, not our family specifically but yeah, you're kind of are getting a new brother." Tsu swallowed. He was building up to his question.

"So um, he's growing inside Auntie Fujiko, ne?"

"Un huh," Jigen nodded. This was it for Tsu.

"So does that mean Okaa-san is going to have a baby too?" Jigen went wide eyed. For a moment he picture Goemon with a round belly lovingly stroking it and almost burst out laughing. Tsuyoshi looked at his father coughing up a fit and wondered if he was getting a cold. Winter was settling in.

"Un, *cough*, no Tsu. That isn't going to happen," Jigen said as he regained his composure. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you see, Art's mommy is Auntie Fujiko and our mommy is our Okaa-san. So doesn't that mean that Okaa-san can have a baby too?" Jigen looked at his son. Through his logic it makes sense but biologically Jigen knew it was impossible. After all Goemon was missing certain "equipment" to make that work. He told his son that boys could not have babies but that only made Tsuyoshi frown.

"Well then," Tsu continued, "why are you guys always trying to make one at night?" Jigen paled at his son's word. Sweat marks started to appear on his head.

"What?" Jigen asks in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Art tells me that when he hears thumping in his parent's bedroom, it means that they're making a baby. And I hear thumping from your room too." Tsu replies in a matter-of-fact voice. Jigen is now having a mini freak out.

"WHO TOLD ART THAT?" Jigen shouted, panicking at the thought that his 4 year old son can hear and Goemon doing "it" at night. If Goemon were to find out it would be the end of life for him as he knew it.

"Uncle Lupin," Tsu said with a smile.

"Oh he did, did he?" Jigen said in a slightly evil voice. He slowly got up from the porch, loaded his gun and with a pat on Tsu's head, told him that he was heading out.

"Huh? Okay but, where are you going?" Tsuyoshi asked with big wide eyes.

"Oh I just need to go over a few things with your Uncle Lupin. But don't worry I'll be home in time for supper." With an evil smile, Jigen left through the backyard.

"Okay! Take care!" Tsuyoshi waved. He got up from the floor and headed of to find someone to play with. He was glad his Otou-san could answer his questions. Although he never did tell him why Okaa-san and him where trying to make a baby if boys couldn't.

The next time Lupin came to visit with Art the Ishikawa house he was seen sporting several lumps and 2 black eyes. That was the last time Lupin was allowed to give a "birds and the bees" talk to any of the kids.

* * *

Original Character's Names:

Arsene Lupin the 4th/Art: Obviously from Lupin the 3rd's name

Toshiyuki: means "of wisdom" or "alert and happy"

Tsuyoshi: means "strong"

Author's Note: Here's another little mini I made during school. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
